Green Eyes
by Ms.pond
Summary: The story of how Coldplay's singer and guitarist met. A story of adventure, love, Music, college, and a bit of vodka.
1. Chapter 1

Chris woke up to the sound of loud voices in the hallway. His eyes were heavy from a lack of sleep the night before. He took in his surroundings. "New bedroom" he remembered.

He had just moved into his dorm yesterday. Smaller than his room at home but not by much. Just two desks, two beds and one nightstand between the two. His roommate hadn't moved in yet.

Chris rolled over and rubbed his tired eyes. Let out a huge yawn and was disgusted by his own morning breath.

He looked at his alarm clock. 7:36.

Shit.

He was late to his first day of classes. Introductory astronomy.

He jumped up immediately. Chris started looking around his messy dorm for clothes. He couldn't see without his glasses. Everything was in boxes. He was completely disoriented.

Fuck it. Chris pulled on his worn gray hoodie, a pair of jeans from yesterday, thick rimmed glasses and his old red converse. He found a box of Altoids to solve the breath problem. Shoved his notebooks in a bag and Chris was out the door.

Disoriented by the campus, he got out the map his dad had given him in case of emergency. He was fully aware of how silly he looked. As Chris made his way out of the dorm circle he searched for the Colter-Hawking lecture hall. Now in a full sprint.

On any other occasion Chris would be enjoying this. the crisp morning air of a London autumn filled his burning lungs. People rushing by consumed with their own lives. He never got much of this living in Devon. The farm boy who got excepted to London university. He never dreamed this would happen.

Chris originally wanted to be a musician. His parents were encouraging. But, being English, he never thought he was any good. He enjoyed it so much, though. That's why he did it. Not for anyone else. Just to somehow get out into words what he couldn't when his fingers weren't on the piano. But, he always knew no one would want to hear it. So he chose history and linguistics. Not his passion but a definite interest.

He looked at his watch. 7:43. This was not a good start to college. One more block to go. Chris approached the corner with his heart pounding, "nervous and out of shape" he mumbled to himself.

One block to go. He took the corner fast. Not expecting to collide into oncoming pedestrians.

"oh shit. I'm sorry man. Are you ok?" Chris said still out of breath. He reached out his hand to help the poor guy up. He looked just as disoriented by the campus as chris did.

"It's fine, mate. Sorry. I'm late to class. Oh-um, Do you know where the colter-hawking lecture hall is by chance?" said the man as he stood up, Chris was surprised by his height. Not many people were taller than he was.

"Yeah, actually! I'm headed there now. Intro Astronomy. You're going the wrong way."

"oh bloody hell," the tall man said pointing to the building behind him. "Right there?"

"I think so. It's my first day." Chris said as they both started jogging.

"well I'm glad I ran into you! I'm Jonny by the way." he said.

Chris immediately noticed that this man had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were they eyes that make you trust a stranger.

"Chris. Nice to meet you. Your first day too?"

"Yeah got in this morning and not off to a good start." he laughed. He had his books in his hands and headphones around his stubbly neck.

"Well at least I'm not alone!" Chris laughed.

The two freshman ran in the doors of the building and tried their best to stifle their heavy breathing. Making their way through the deserted corridors.

They sat in the back of the class next to one another. Just in time for attendance. Jonny and Chris were pleased to know they weren't the only ones who slept in.

"Gabriella brunst"

"Here"

"Richard Bracker"

Not here.

"Jonathan Buckland"

"Erm, here." said Jonny.

"Terrence Crawford"

Not here.

"Christopher Martin"

" Oh um yes that me."

Feeling a bit more settled into the class and having avoided a tardy, Chris pulled out his notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, just pick up your copy of this weeks study guide on your way out. Have a good day." said the professor as the class started to clear out.

Chris stood up in a bit of a huff. He had a feeling he wasn't exactly smart enough to be in college. He felt pretty lost. Hopefully he wasn't the only one in class to have his small amount of confidence drained.

On the way to the front of the room Jonny stopped him, "hey, I grabbed you one." handing Chris a study guide. Thick.

"Oh thank you! I don't know if I'm the only one. But, damn, I feel really lost."

"hahaha, you probably aren't alone. I can help you. I'm an astronomy major. This is my area of expertise."

The two of them walked out the front doors and onto the street where they had collided earlier.

"that would be great. Seriously! I have always loved this stuff, too. It's really fascinating. I just don't have half a brain to learn it."

"I'm sure if you like it enough then learning it will be easy. Don't worry" Jonny asked casually," So, What dorm building are you in?"

"The one down that way, Ramsay hall. You?"

"Same one! I haven't moved in yet. Who knows. Maybe we will be neighbors!" Chris laughed and nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I hope so! " He paused, "listen I've got to make a run to admissions and ask about something. I'll see you later?"

They were stopped on the corner. Unsure of what to do. Neither wanting to go. Chris didn't dare break eye contact. There was just something about his stare that made Chris feel safe. Those green eyes.

"Count on it." Jonny smiled.

"Brilliant." Chris fidgeted awkwardly and wandered off into the crisp London afternoon.

-chap 3-

Finally unpacked. His belongings placed randomly around his half of the room. Chris felt at home. His guitar and lyric notebooks sat in a pile at the end of his bed. Several shirts, jeans, converse and jackets were stuffed into a small wooden dresser. Pictures of his parents and siblings tacked to the wall by his bed. A small desk light, alarm clock, a Bob Marley tape, history books and a pack of Altoids. This was everything Christopher Anthony John Martin owned on this earth. And it was all he needed. Or so he thought.

It was getting to be about 4:30. He figured he would get a jump on his reading for his next class starting tomorrow. Origins of Latin.

About 20 minutes later Chris realized that he was no longer reading... he was singing. this happened often. His parents said that he would be doing homework, chores, anything really and slowly start humming, then tapping and soon he was in full out song. Beautiful melodies from the mouth of a young genius. Then out of no where he would seem to wake up. Out of his dream state. Quickly apologize, blush and go to his room embarrassed. Thankfully he was alone this time. Alone so his mind can wander and not think about the consequences of getting lost in his harmonies.

He kept singing this time. Loud and he didn't care. Because, it was just Chris. Just him singing in his dorm room of a college that he though he would never get into. Or any college for that matter. Studying latin in the heart of London.

"tonight I know it all has to begin again

So whatever you do

Don't let go

And if we could float away

Fly up to the surface and just start again

Lift off before trouble just erodes us in the rain

Just erodes us in th-"

Then, the doorhandle jiggled. The door hesitantly swung open. A man holding boxes walked in.

"oh hi, Im so sorry that Im interrupting! I think this is my room"

Chris was unsure how that man could see where he was going. Then he tripped over chris's shoes. The boxes came tumbling down. The man was flustered and apologetic. Trying to scoop up his belongings.

"Sorry mate! Bloody hell this is a mess!" the man said

"Hold on a second! Jonny?" Chris said noticing the familiar face. Those same green eyes looking back at him.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" said Jon.

"this is my dorm!"

"you're kidding! What are the chances?!"

Chris picked up Johnny's boxes and pushed them over by the empty bed. He placed a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"impossible."


End file.
